Connie Falconeri (Kelly Sullivan)
Connie Falconeri II | occupation = Journalist Editor-in-Chief of Crimson and The Press Co-owner of the Metro Court Co-author of Love in MaineMolly Lansing-Davis originally wrote it, but Connie changed it up and published it under her name. | title = | residence = | parents = | siblings = | spouse = Johnny Zacchara (2012-13; annulled)http://soapcentral.com/gh/recaps/2013/130429.phpOn February 10, 2015, Johnny stated that Connie was his ex-wife | romances = Sonny Corinthos (dated 1980s; engaged 2012-13; ONS 2013, as "Connie") Trevor Lansing (lovers; deceased) Jasper Jacks (one date; ONS, 2008) Coleman Ratcliffe (lovers; 2009-11) Johnny Zacchara (ONS, 2012; as "Connie") Milo Giambetti (kissed, 2012; as "Connie") A.J. Quartermaine (flirtation, kissed; 2012; as "Connie") | children = Trey Mitchell (with Joe Jr.; deceased) | grandchildren = | grandparents = | cousins = Vito Falconeri Vinnie Falconeri Phil Falconeri Cosimo Falconeri Violetta Falconeri Olivia Falconeri (paternal cousins) Dante Falconeri Leo Falconeri (paternal once removed, via Olivia) Tommy Falconeri (paternal once removed) Rocco Falconeri (paternal twice removed, via Dante) | aunts/uncles = Talia Falconerimentioned on air 09-19-2008 Theresa FalconeriMentioned on air 5-21-2009 (paternal) SophiaMentioned on air 06/14/12 | relatives = | color = #c0c0c0 | color text = black }} Constanza Louise "Connie" Falconeri'''Shown on her headstone 2-12-14 (previously '''Zacchara) was a fictional character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. He was the mother of the late, Trey Mitchell with the late, Joe Scully, Jr., conceived via rape. The character was introduced to the show in May 2007, and has been portrayed by Megan Ward and Kelly Sullivan. Casting The role of Kate Howard was originated by actress Megan Ward in May 2007. Ward remained on contract with the series until 2009, when she and actor Rick Hearst were dropped to a recurring status. Ward continued to make appearances as Kate, until she vacated the role in 2010; her final appearance as Kate was on October 20, 2010. In summer 2011, it was rumored that then-new headwriter Garin Wolf was looking to recast the character. In July 2011, it was confirmed that actress Kelly Sullivan had been cast as the re-cast of the role. Sullivan debuted in the role on September 12, 2011. Speculation arose in June 2013 that Sullivan had been let go by the ABC series. Sullivan later confirmed her exit on her Facebook webpage, confirming, "Thank you all so much for your support and loyalty," she wrote. "You are my life long family and I cannot express how much I appreciate each of you. You have really made my experience here on GH a wonderful adventure. I wanted to fill you all in on the details and try to answer some of your questions. I am not returning to GH after August. This is not a contract issue, I have been written off the show. I do not have any information on potential Daytime opportunities. Lastly, I have no ill feelings towards any of the staff or crew connected to the show or the network. I will miss everyone dearly. Love, Kelly" Sullivan will remain with the series through August. Sullivan filmed her final scenes on Friday, July 26, 2013. Following the news of her departure, rumors began to circulate that the character of Connie would be killed off. Sullivan eventually confirmed those rumors at a fan event in late July. Upon Connie's death on August 27, 2013, Sullivan tweeted: "RIP Connie ... It was a great two years! Thank you for your love and support, it means so much. Long live GH!"http://www.soapoperadigest.com/content/kelly-sullivan-says-good-bye-gh Sullivan reprised the role, for one episode, that aired on October 24, 2014. Interviews |-|Megan Ward= Kate Howard is a woman full of contradictions. She is a character that is constantly trying to hide where she came from and who she really is, Connie Falconeri. Megan Ward says:Megan Ward Online, Interview with Megan Ward. "I'm not just playing Kate, ... it's Kate and Connie and then the person who was in between in the arc of how she became Kate. There are a lot of contradictions with her because Kate comes on incredibly strong and incredibly dismissive... But, the reason she is that way is because she's concealing and hiding. She's projecting a persona to intimidate, but she's also putting up a wall to cover the truth of who she is and the emotion and vulnerability that she has. So I have to play all of it ... Then I also have to play how she responds to being in the presence of Sonny ... If I don't constantly think about what I need to cover, then I only tell half the story. I have a nice journey ahead of me, to unravel the pieces of her personality." Megan Ward further adds:[http://soapoperadigest.com/features/gh/interviews/meganwardfashionista/ Soap Opera Digest, Megan Ward: Daytime Fashionista by Janet Di Lauro] "What's been challenging has been playing Kate — that person who is strong and flawed and one can be critical of — but maintaining the qualities of Connie, the girl Sonny fell in love with. She's still completely in there. I have to play the projection of Kate Howard, but it's all covering the Connie Falconeri underneath. Creatively, I've had to constantly balance being forceful and dominating in situations, but still let you see that the true girl doesn't mean to be that forceful and dominating. The true girl is someone you'd like to know." Megan Ward stated in an interview with Soap Opera Weekly that "At least half the inspiration for the character is Anna Wintour, but she is an older woman who's had a long career. I'm not of that age yet, but I imagine Kate could become that person, eventually. I draw from Aerin Lauder, Estée Lauder's granddaughter, who runs the Estée Lauder company, and a well-known interior designer named Kelly Wearstler, who was one of the judges on Bravo's TOP DESIGN. What I loved about her was every week she had a completely different look." Megan Ward has also stated that she relates more to Connie than to Kate because: "Connie is a smart girl. She knew what she wanted, but was still grounded in reality and capable of loving and letting someone know that she loves them. Kate is a creation, a manufactured identity. What's sad about Connie, and she's learning that as we go along, is that she might have been wrong that she had to be Kate Howard to get where she is. That's what Sonny represents for her. You have to be strong and ambitious to accomplish great tasks, but you don't necessarily have to be purely Kate Howard. As Megan, I've made choices to have children and be committed to my marriage, which may have gotten in the way of some of my career ambitions. But for me, life is all about balance. It's choices for good or bad. That's where Connie is now: discovering that some of the choices may not have been for the best." |-|Kelly Sullivan= Sullivan admitted during an interviewer with soap columnist Michael Fairman of On-Air On-Soaps that she wasn't hesitant taking over the role following Ward's departure. She said she wasn't worried because she didn't "know a lot about Megan and Kate's story", and "Ignorance is always bliss", explaining: "Obviously, when I first started I was very much introduced to the soap opera fans, and all the Megan fans. You can’t win em all, but that’s OK. Megan did an incredible job and is such a great actress, and she really set the bar high." Sullivan also admitted she did not know about the "split personality" storyline: "When I first came in to audition, I was not aware of the split personality. But I remember shortly after I started filming, maybe a couple weeks in to it, Garin Wolf was there. I had a meeting with him and that is when he told me about the split personality. He explained it to me in a very cool way, and that he was really excited and passionate about it, which gave me more excitement for myself." Characterization |-|References to popular culture= The character of Kate Howard is reminiscent of that of Miranda Priestly (portrayed by Meryl Streep) from The Devil Wears Prada and Anna Wintour, editor of Vogue. Megan Ward has stated that she has also based her character on Aerin Lauder and Kelly Wearstler. Miranda Priestly's character is allegedly based on Vogue editor-in-chief Anna Wintour, although the author for The Devil Wears Prada, Lauren Weisberger, denies it.Weisberger, Lauren; Q and A; randomhouse.com; retrieved September 3, 2006. Anna Wintour and the character of Miranda Priestly share many similarities. Miranda Priestly - Comparisons of the Character. The character of Kate Howard shares many characteristics with them as well. Further, Howard's character has a similar haircut to Wintour's signature hairstyle. This was unintentional; Megan Ward chose her haircut because she was looking for something practical.Soap Opera Weekly, Soap Opera Style, Megan Ward's Hairstory, October 9, 2007. In turn, the characters are different in that Wintour and Priestly are Londoners who did not attend college, whereas, Kate Howard is a New Yorker who attended Princeton University. Also, to date (pre-2012), she has no children, whereas Wintour and Priestly each have two. Kate Howard's real name, Connie Falconeri, may also be allusive to The Godfather's Connie Corleone, who is the sister of Michael Corleone and Santino "Sonny" Corleone (these names are in turn allusive to Michael "Sonny" Corinthos). |-|Background= Upon first introduction Kate Howard is a late thirties, early fourties woman, famous for being the editor-in-chief of a high fashion magazine, similar to the character of Miranda Priestly in The Devil Wears Prada.The Devil (from Benson Hurst!) Wears Prada. - General Hospital Daily Updates - Soaps.com Her history is told through bits of dialogue, primarily between her and the character Sonny Corinthos, played by Maurice Benard . Through these glimpses, it is revealed that Kate Howard was born Constanza Louise Falconeri,General Hospital, May 15, 2007. "Connie" Falconeri for short.General Hospital Website Recap for May 8, 2007. She was raised in Bensonhurst, New York a blue-collar neighborhood, to an Italian American family,Soaps.com, Kate Howard. where she worked at a bakery and attended a catholic school called Sacred Heart in Brooklyn, New York.[http://blogs.mediavillage.com/savoring_soaps/archives/2007/05/index.html Media Village: Savoring Soaps by Marlena De Lacroix, May 17, 2007.] At the age of 18, wanting a better life for herself, she legally changed her name to Kate Howard, after Catherine Howard, the fifth wife of King Henry VIII. Her desire was to choose an easily recognizable name that alluded to a good background and social standing.General Hospital May 8, 2007. She attended Princeton University, on a full scholarship,General Hospital July 16, 2007. and worked her way up the ranks to become the editor of the fictional top fashion magazine, Couture. Since then, she has hidden her past as Connie Falconeri, claiming instead to be from Connecticut.Soaps.com General Hospital Daily Updates: The Devil (from Bensonhurst!) Wears Prada, May 7, 2007. In the 1980s, she and mob boss Sonny Corinthos dated as teenagers and had planned to run away together, but on the night they were to leave, she stood him up. She later explained to him that she wanted to pursue her dreams of having a career, something she could not do had she run away with Sonny. Storylines |-|2007-08= The character was introduced to the show on May 4, 2007 when she walked into Sonny's office unannounced and demanded the use of a phone because her car had broken down. She at first pretended that she did not know Sonny, but he eventually recognized her as Connie Falconeri from Bensonhurst. Diane Miller, Sonny's lawyer, later mentioned that Kate Howard is considered one of the "100 Most Powerful Women in America" in the fictional world of General Hospital. She purchased a mansion next door to Sonny and proceeded to re-decorate to serve as her vacation residence, much to the annoyance of Carly Corinthos Jacks, Sonny's ex-wife. However, though Kate knows that Sonny is a mobster she is badly shaken when she witnessed Sonny physically threatening Jerry Jacks, and rethinks her desire to pursue a new relationship with him. During a reception for a charity sponsored by the singer Eli Love, Kate was suffering from a headache and mistook a libido-enhancement pill for ibuprofen, which she found in her boss' jacket, Warren James. She then visited Sonny Corinthos, while she was under the effects of the drug, and seduced Sonny. On another occasion, Kate, who does not swim, rescued Morgan Corinthos from drowning in her pond. While she was in the pond, she was bitten by a snake and was hospitalized. Kate Howard was arrested for reckless driving and for a hit-and-run.General Hospital August 13, 2007. She side swiped a police car and did not stop. She also has a prior traffic violation in which she also side swiped a parked car while she was in the Hamptons, but did not stop. She received a six months suspended license for the first violation. Kate cites this as one of the reasons why she moved to Port Charles. Her lawyer had advised her to not visit the Hamptons for a while and thus, she bought the house in Port Charles. She was released into Sonny's custody on August 14, 2007, after spending the night in jail.General Hospital, August 14, 2007. Diane Miller was attempting to work on a plea agreement for Kate. As a thank you for her work, Kate was going to reward her by scheduling her a fitting for a custom designer dress. The interim District Attorney, Ric Lansing, refused the plea agreement seeking to take revenge on Sonny through Kate. Her friend and former lover was Trevor Lansing, Ric Lansing's father and he arrived in town on August 22, 2007.General Hospital, August 22, 2007. He blackmailed Ric, unbeknownst to Kate, and threatened him with losing custody of his daughter Molly if he did not accept reducing the charges against Kate.General Hospital, August 28, 2007. The charges were reduced and a plea agreement was reached with a fine and community service.General Hospital, August 20, 2007. Upon learning of Kate's close relationship with Sonny, Trevor contacted personal friends to remove advertisements from Couture. He wanted to blackmail Kate into choosing between him and her career or Sonny.Soap Opera Weekly, GH's Kate Crashes - and Burns Sonny, September 18, 2007. She chose her career. After a confrontation between her and Trevor, Kate was drugged and got into a car accident.ABC's Soap Opera's In Depth, Kate breaks up with Sonny, October 23, 2007. She was later arrested and tried for reckless driving. She received 6 months of community service and forced to wear an ankle monitor thanks to Sonny blackmailing the judge.General Hospital, September 27, 2007. She is now doing community service as part of her 6-month community service sentence. Trevor had her fired from Couture magazine due to a breach of her contract. Kate has decided to become a fashion designer and start her own magazine. Jasper Jacks is financing the magazine.ABC's Soap Operas In Depth, October 23, 2007. Kate moved back to Manhattan trying to get away from Sonny. Warren offered her her job at Couture. Nevertheless, Sonny went to Manhattan looking for her. Sonny, after a few days in Manhattan, had to leave the city because of a restriction order against him. The restriction order was filed after he assaulted a man at an art gallery show on New Year's Eve. Kate briefly worked as a collaborator for Couture but is again in charge of the magazine.[http://sonnykate.com/gallery/displayimage.php?pid=84&fullsize=1 ABC's Soaps In Depth, Enagaged? Sonny pops the question to Kate]. Issue of January 28, 2008.(Kate "blows up the giagantic announcement that she is back up to head Couture.) Sonny later came back to take Kate to Bensonhurst. They visited several memorable places from the youth and Sonny then proposed. Kate did not answer and ran away. She later went looking for Sonny in Port Charles and she told him that she did not accept his proposal because he does not love her as who she is now, he loves Connie from Bensonhurst. Megan Ward echoes her character's words; she stated that Kate "fears that Sonny is really in love with the girl she was and not the woman she has become."[http://sonnykate.com/gallery/displayimage.php?pid=78&fullsize=1 Soap Opera Digest, Strangers in the Night], page 36. Issue of February 5, 2007. In September 2008, Kate's cousin Olivia Falconeri moved to Port Charles to be her maid of honor. An emotional Kate met with Jax. Megan Ward explains that her character was "feeling very lost" and that is "why she came clean to Jax."[http://sonnykate.com/gallery/displayimage.php?pid=96&fullsize=1 Soap Opera Digest, Hot Plots Preview: Kate wants Sonny back], page 18. Issue of February 19, 2008. She told him about her life as Connie in Bensonhurst. Jax questioned her about what her family thought about this. Before she could answer Carly interrupted. Sonny has asked the same question, which Kate has not answered. Fans and soap opera magazines speculate that the character of Kate Howard is keeping a secret which forces her to keep he real identity secret.[http://sonnykate.com/gallery/displayimage.php?pid=79&fullsize=1 ABC's Soaps in Depth, February Sweeps.], page 4. Issue of February 11, 2008. (Jill Farren Phelps has stated that "Kate will reveal a well-hidden secret which explains why she is unable to embrace the woman she used to be and why she ran away from Sonny in Bensonhurst.") Later, Kate met with Sonny in an attempt to reconcile with him and kissed him. Kate, while visiting a building she wanted as a based on operations for her new magazine,General Hospital, February 15, 2008. was shot by Sonny's son, Michael Corinthos, by accident. Sonny found her and rushed her to the hospital. Kate survived the surgery but knows that the gunshot wound took some years off her life. She forgave Michael for what happened.General Hospital, February 18, 2008. Kate and Sonny knew each other since their childhood in Bensonhurst, a tough Italian area of New York City. They often talk about their shared past and wonder what would have happened if Connie and Sonny had run off and got married. Kate and Sonny have been dating off and on since September 2007. Kate did not like Sonny's sons, finding them ill-behaved, until they became part of the package of dating Sonny. She helped Sonny with getting his daughter Kristina into a private school. Sonny has cheated on her twice, once with Claudia Zacchara and another time with ex-wife Carly Jacks on the way back to Port Charles after dropping off their son Michael in his permanent care facility. Sonny was worried about that Carly was pregnant in late July, but it turned out to be a false alarm. Sonny and Kate attempt to marry, but Kate was shot shortly after walking down the aisle. Sonny was stabbed on Halloween and saved by his ex-wife Carly. Kate learned from Jax that Sonny and Carly slept together again and ended things with him. |-|2009-12= Kate learned that Sonny's current wife Claudia Corinthos is the one that hired Ian Devlin to shoot Sonny (which lead to Michael getting shot instead). Kate also learns that Anthony is the one that shot her. Kate hopes that when the truth comes out she and Sonny wil be reunited. Kate reveals to Jax that Olivia's son Dante is actually an undercover cop working for Sonny. In the summer of 2011 after Sonny's ex-wife Brenda Barrett left him, Sonny almost had a mental breakdown, but Kate was there and helped Sonny get back on his feet. Having already ended her relationship with Coleman months before, Kate and Sonny began to flirt with one another again. They soon get back together. In early 2012 after seeing Ewen Keenan because of blackouts, he diagnoses her with Dissociative Identity Disorder. Connie is the perceived alternate personality. Connie plans with Johnny to have them making love and then Sonny walks in, so he breaks up with Kate. The plan fails, as Kate re-emerges while they are making out and screams for him to leave. Ewen soon begins having sessions with her where he forces Connie to emerge. She is very aggressive and hits on Ewen, Steve, and more. After having an intervention as Connie with Jason, Ewen recommends Kate to a mental institution. The court has released Kate because of her DID in the murder case of Cole and Hope. Connie resurfaces and sets up paperwork for her blackmailed marriage to Johnny. Connie then reveals herself to the general public during her failed wedding to Sonny in early October 2012. Connie tells the guests that she can not marry Sonny because she is already to Johnny. Kate's son Trey Mitchell tries to petition the court to send Connie to a mental institution for help. However with skilled legal counsel from Diane Miller, the court falsely rules that Connie is actually the "real" ego and Kate is the alter. Connie, still the alter, is overjoyed with the news. In December, Johnny Zacchara has enough with the arranged marriage and is going to confess. However, Connie knocks him out and puts Johnny into her car's trunk. She travels the same highway that Cole and Hope was killed. Connie is talking to the trunk where Johnny is and crashes into Ellie Trout. Kristina and Trey was suspicious of Connie having something in the trunk and Michael and Starr tell them that she has Johnny kidnapped. Kristina, Trey Mitchell, Michael Corinthos, and Starr Manning are following Connie in the deep fog and also also crashes. Everyone besides Trey and Ellie leaves the scene on their own power. |-|2013= Connie was handcuffed to her car, but she escapes. She goes to GH and sneaks into Trey's ER room right where Head nurse Epiphany Johnson isn't at because she is at the tenth floor and isn't too happy with the mob. When the doctors are saying that Trey is flatlining, Connie reveals herself and says to save him! Connie and Kristina is forced to leave the ER room. They get an argument about the well-being of Trey. Alexis and Sonny stops them. Sonny sees that Connie is emotional about losing Trey and calls her Kate. Connie gathers herself and mentions that Kate is not the only one that has feelings. She walks off and goes to check on Trey. Steve Webber has bad news. Connie initially refuses to take Trey off live support but eventually after Alexis gets a court order she agrees. When Kristina is upset over the loss of Trey and trashes Connie's office and attempts to kill Connie, she initially presses charges against Kristina but eventually she lies on the stand to cover for Kristina. He tells Michael that Sonny did not leak the ELQ story. Then Connie goes to Quartermaine's mansion and gets Tracy Quartermaine out of being arrested by federal agents. Connie tells Tracy that she told Michael and Sonny that Sonny didn't leak the information and then Tracy says that she did. Sonny and Shawn overhears and comes in to tell them that. Following a sexual encounter between Sonny and Connie at the Haunted Starr's Valentine's Day party on 2-19-13, Kate resurfaces, stunned to learn that she had been gone for five months. Upon realizing that he had willingly had sex with Connie, Kate expresses her feelings of betrayal to Sonny, who retorts that Kate had abandoned him and allowed Connie to take over. Upon recalling her initial interaction with Trey, Kate is heartbroken to learn that her son had passed away while Connie was dominant, preventing her from ever getting to know him. Kate reconciles with Sonny and they sleep together on 3-6-13. After Kate sleeps with Sonny, Kate hears Connie. They argue about the circumstances of their mutal lives and who is the real alter. Connie states that she is the one who grew up as a child, loved Sonny, was raped by Joe Jr., and got pregnant with Trey. Kate was a name after the rape, so Connie could deal with it. This explanation would agree with the experiences matching the alter's names (Connie grew up with a childhood, then reverted to Kate for her adult life). The previous theory was that Connie (Kate's personality) grew up with the childhood, then the rape occurred and caused an alter-ego to appear Kate (Connie's personality). Kate breaks the mirror and goes back upstairs. Connie re-emerges and spots Sonny wondering what happened. Connie blames Max and Milo for the mirror damage and states that she has "errands" to run and then will go to the hospital for treatment. This is unlikely due to her tone. Connie grabs one of the pieces of the mirror and then looks at the mirror frame and sees Kate in it. Connie goes to Olivia's and Olivia mistakenly thinks Kate is talking to Connie in her makeup mirror, in reality it is Connie talking to Kate. Olivia tries to talk and get support from Kate, but Connie is impassionate. Sonny calls and informs her about the party for Molly's book, this gives Connie valuable information and she heads out to go to the book signing. At the book signing, T.J., Alexis, Shawn, and Molly try to persuade the publisher and/or "Kate" to give Molly credit for writing the book. Connie tells the crowd at the Floating Rib that she is the author. She leaves to be integrated and returns on April 16 where she goes to Sonny Corinthos. She tells him that she is now a combination of the personalities (thus memories, positives/negatives attributes) of Kate and Connie. She states that the new combo personality is reverting to her biological birth name which is Connie Falconeri. She states that she can no longer be with Sonny because of the mutual love, but constant opposite views of Sonny. She goes to the Metro Court office and re-designs it with Carly Corinthos and Olivia Falconeri coming to the office as well. Johnny calls her from Pentonville, saying he needs to tell her something urgent. She goes there, and Johnny reveals that Sonny's son, Morgan, is in debt to a group of criminals running a gambling ring. He think they might come after Morgan if they find out Sonny is his father. Connie leaves and gets Johnny's agreement to have their divorce finalized. She lets Sonny know about Morgan, who promptly takes off to find him. While Connie and Olivia are talking about Morgan, people linked to the gambling ring come to Connie's office and take her & Olivia hostage. Olivia manages to get a message to Sonny, who comes down with Shawn Butler and gets the upper hand on the thugs. Afterwards, they reveal the location of Morgan after Olivia threatens to shoot them. Morgan is eventually found safe, and Sonny brings him home. After Olivia is shot by an unknown assailant, Connie rushes to her bedside, and realizes Sonny and Olivia have become close. Connie begins to think that she made a mistake giving up Sonny. Rather than let him be with Olivia, Connie asks Sonny for a second chance. Olivia steps aside to let them be together, something Connie later feels bad about. Connie tries to go apologize, but Olivia doesn't feel like Connie really regrets it. Meanwhile, the newspaper starts sinking, and Connie finds out she has a new publisher in control named Derek Wells. He comes to town demanding that she find a story to boost circulation. Connie eventually overhears Morgan telling Sonny that his girlfriend, Kiki Jerome, is not the daughter of Franco, as most people believe, meaning she's not connected to the Quartermaine family. She tells Sonny about wanting to publish the story, and he tells her not to, because Morgan doesn't want anyone to know, for fear he'll lose Kiki to Michael, who Kiki is in love with. Derek tells her that she'll be fired when she refuses to run the story. However, Connie says she will, and eventually gets proof showing Kiki is not a Quartermaine. Connie publishes the story rather reluctantly. When Sonny finds out, he is upset and feels betrayed. Later, AJ Quartermaine shows up, because as a result of the story, he has lost ELQ to Tracy. Sonny manages to get AJ to back off, but he's still angry at Connie. When Olivia finds out they're fighting, she tells Sonny that she regrets giving him up. Connie overhears this, and asks Sonny if he wants to be with her or Olivia. Sonny leaves with Olivia before she can get an answer, and Connie laments to Tracy that she thinks she's lost Sonny for good. Connie goes back to her office, and hears Derek calling Ava Jerome, addressing himself as "Julian." Derek covers, but after he leaves, Connie realizes that "Derek" is actually Julian Jerome -- a mob boss from the 1980s -- and he & Ava are working together to bring down Sonny's organization. When she tries to call Sonny, AJ comes to Connie's office, drunk and wielding a gun. Sonny later comes to the office, and finds Connie on the floor after being shot. Sonny calls for help, and Connie writes out the letters "AJ" in her own blood next to her. Connie dies right after as a result of her gunshot wound. |-|Life after Death= On September 9, 2013, Connie appears to Sonny in her wedding dress and they get married. On February 2, 2014 Connie appears as a ghost to AJ at her grave. She appears to AJ again, at her grave on February 24, 2014. On February 25, it is revealed that Ava Jerome shot and killed her. On March 4, 2014, Connie appears in a flashback. On October 24, 2014, Connie appears to Sonny at the Quartermaine crypt. Alter history Name the alter is going by, the current name matched with the personality, date range of when the alter was in control. Both histories have pieces that don't make sense. Kate's theory states that she was the original and real person but this would mean Connie was dominant for some time after the rape and doesn't specify how/when "Kate" regained dominance. Connie's theory seems to hold the most weight, but than this would mean that "Connie" was raped and couldn't handle it, so that is how we get "Kate". This is confusing because "Kate" didn't seem like her personality couldn't handle it. This might be Connie's theory *Connie Falconeri: "Connie" 1968 or 1972 to 1986/1990 (Childhood before the rape) *Kate Howard: "Kate" 1986/1990 to early 2012 (early adult life) *'Connie Falconeri: "Connie" early 2012 (blackouts, but "Kate" returns after intermediate time ranges)' *'Connie Falconeri: "Connie" returns for a longer period from around Sept 2012-Feb 16 2013' *'Kate Howard: "Kate" Feb 16 to March 7 2013' *'Connie Falconeri: "Connie" March 8 2013-April 15 2013' *'Connie Falconeri: "Merge of Both" April 16 2013-death' This might be Kate's theory and the previous general theory *Connie Falconeri: "Kate" 1968/1972 to 1986/1990 (childhood before the rape) *Connie Falconeri: "Connie" 1986/1990 (some time after the rape) *Kate Howard: "Kate" 1986/1990 to early 2012 (early adult life) *'Connie Falconeri: "Connie" early 2012 (blackouts, but "Kate" returns after intermediate time ranges)' *'Connie Falconeri: "Connie" returns for a longer period from around Sept 2012-Feb 16 2013' *'Kate Howard: "Kate" Feb 16 to March 7 2013' *'Connie Falconeri: "Connie" March 8 2013-death' *'Connie Falconeri: "Merge of Both" April 16 2013-death' Crimes Committed *Abandon her son, Trey Mitchell at birth and left him in a dresser 1990 *Hit a parked car in The Hamptons 2007; as Kate *Hit a police cruiser 2007; as Kate *Adultery; slept with Jasper Jacks while he was married to Carly 25, 2008; as Kate *Took the blame for the crash that killed Cole and Hope; later court released due to her DID condition; then revealed that Johnny Zacchara caused the accident. 2012; as Connie *Clobbered Ewen Keenan on the head with a paperweight 2012; as Connie *Assaulted Carly Jacks, after she assaulted her; which turned into a cat fight 2, 2012; as Connie *Stole Molly's manuscript 2012; as Connie *Clobbered Johnny Zacchara over the head with a wine bottle 2012; as Connie *Tied Johnny Zacchara up and locked him in the office of the Haunted Star nightclub and then placed him in the trunk of her car 2012; as Connie *Pushed Starr Manning into a desk 2012; as Connie *Hit Ellie Trout with her car and caused the car behind her to swerve off the road 2013; as Connie *Indirectly caused the death of her son, Trey Mitchell when she caused the car he and his friends were in to swerve off the road 2013; as Connie *Perjury; lied when she said Kristina wasn't trying to kill when in fact she was 2013 Health and Vitals *Raped by Joe Scully, Jr. at the age of 17 1989 *Drugged by Trevor Lansing 2007 *Minor injuries from car accident following the drugging 2007 *Bitten by a poisonous snake while saving Morgan Corinthos from drowning in her pond 2007 *Shot in the chest by a stray bullet when Michael Corinthos dropped a gun in a dumpster 2008 *Shot in the spine by Anthony Zacchara while standing at the altar about to marry Sonny Corinthos 2008 *Infected with a bio-toxin 2009 *Diagnosed with dissociative identity disorder 2012 *Experienced a fever after being exposed to the toxin placed in the town's water supply by Jerry Jacks 2012 *Kidnapped and tied up in a warehouse by Shawn Butler under the orders of Sonny Corinthos 20, 2012 *Minor injuries following a car wreck 2013 *Attempted murder; assaulted and threatened to be killed by Kristina Corinthos-Davis (Connie later recanted her statement and Kristina was later given a suspended sentence and community service) 28-Feb 7, 2013 *Held at gunpoint and threatened (along with her cousin, Olivia) 2013 *Threatened and choked by A.J. Quartermaine 9, 2013 *Held at gunpoint and almost killed by A.J. Quartermaine 23, 2013 *Shot and killed by Ava Jerome 23, 2013; revealed Feb 25, 2014 Reception General Hospital fan response has been overwhelmingly positive of the pairing of Sonny Corinthos and Kate Howard. They are consistently among the Top 10 Couples, however fans are divided as to whether they want to see them get married at this stage. However, the wedding of Sonny and Kate was a sweeps event for GH.ABC's Soaps in Depth, Reader's Poll. Pages 38-39. Issue of February 25, 2008. (Readers voted Sonny Corinthos and Kate Howard among the Top 10 couples. On a poll asking whether they should get married, 55% voted yes versus 45% that voted no.)[http://sonnykate.com/gallery/displayimage.php?pid=80&fullsize=1 ABC's Soap Opera Digest, Message Board.] Pages 66-67. Issue of February 11, 2008. (Fans e-mail their opinions about the pairing of Sonny and Kate). Fans were disgusted in March 2009 when ABC announced that General Hospital was letting Megan Ward and Rick Hearst off of contract.http://www.soapcentral.com/gh/news/2009/0406-hearst_ward.php See also *Sonny Corinthos and Connie Falconeri External links * meganhaven.com, Fan site * ABC.com, General Hospital, Character Bios: Kate Howard * Soapcentral.com, Who's who in Port Charles: Kate Howard * SonnyKate.com, Fan site References Category:Characters Category:Fictional celebrities Category:Fictional Italian-Americans Category:Fictional magazine and newspaper editors Category:Fictional people in fashion Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional socialites Category:The Secret Life of Damian Spinelli characters Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Falconeri family Category:Fictional rape victims Category:Characters created by Robert Guza, Jr. Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps Category:Fictional criminals Category:Fictional authors Category:Characters with generational suffixes Category:Zacchara mob family Category:Corinthos-Morgan mob family